


2+1

by midnightbin



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Polygamy, dongjun are in a relationship, sehyoon meets them in a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbin/pseuds/midnightbin
Summary: sehyoon is drunk when he meets a couple and instantly befriends them. he quickly develops a crush and hates the fact that he’s crushing on two people who aren’t single and are together.





	2+1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this loosely based on some people that i met at a club on halloween but my experience isn’t as cool as sehyoon’s. also if you read my fic, glucose guardian, i lost my drafts a month ago and haven’t had the motivation to try to create something for it.

sehyoon is the third wheel.

 

he sits on the cushioned seats of the club. he glances at the stage, yuchan and byeongkwan are dancing with each other. he lets out a sigh. the couple had told him that they wouldn’t make him the third wheel, but after four shots, the two had their hips attached.

 

sehyoon knew that this was going to happen, it happens every time. so why does sehyoon agree to going to club with the couple? because he can never say no.

 

the music is blasting extremely loud, the strobe lights happening when the bass drops. the couples dancing, along with the singles dancing to catch someone’s attention and a few drunks stumbling around the dance floor. the bar is packed, as well as the smoke area in the back of the club.

 

the time hits two in the morning, the club closes at three. sehyoon decides to go to the bar and take a shot of the strongest drinks. he hasn’t had fun in the three hours that he’s been in the club. he thinks to himself, fuck it, deciding to have fun for the last hour.

 

downing his shot, he shivers. it tastes like menthol and leaves a gross aftertaste. his feet lead him towards a slightly quieter room, with booths surrounding the walls. there’s hardly anyone there. the bartender of that room is cleaning up his bar. a couple is making out in one of the booths and he sees two males staring at them.

 

“that’s how im trying to be!” one slurs as he points at the couple.

 

“junhee, we act like that in our apartment.” the person standing next to junhee states.

 

“im tryna be like that too!” sehyoon butts into the conversation, giggling.

 

“i just want this ass to get spilt.” junhee says, causing the other male to slap his chest.

 

“like a banana spilt. get someone to peel you back.”

 

junhee laughs, grabbing sehyoon’s shoulder to steady his balance so he doesn’t fall from laughing. the other male looks at sehyoon, almost apologizing with his eyes before he speaks up.

 

“sorry about him. he’s drunk. im just barely tipsy.”

 

“fuck that shit. im drunk too!” sehyoon says, causing junhee to laugh again.

 

“im donghun, by the way. that’s junhee.” donghun introduces the two of them.

 

“im sehyoon.”

 

“did you come here alone? cause if you did, that’s boring as fuck.” junhee says.

 

“no, i came with my friends but im the third wheel.”

 

“me and donghun are a couple too!” junhee exclaimed, pointing to his boyfriend.

 

donghun walks away from them, towards the bartender. junhee and sehyoon look at him before junhee starts speaking again.

 

“so, sehyoon, are you gay? straight? bi? pan?”

 

“gay. the gayest of the gay. im a dick kind of person.”

 

“sehyoon, i like you already!” junhee hugs him, “i haven’t laughed this hard all night!”

 

donghun finally came back to the two, with a can of pringles in his hand.

 

“bitch, how the fuck?” junhee and sehyoon said at the same time, bursting into fits of giggles.

 

“the bartender.” donghun simply states.

 

the three pass the pringles around, snacking on it. in all the times that sehyoon has been to this club, he has never been drunk at the club and eating chips.

 

“why are you so gorgeous?” junhee asks.

 

“im not gorgeous. im just average looking.”

 

“average looking my ass.” donghun rolls his eyes.

 

“yeah! you’re the hottest guy that i’ve ever seen besides my donghun!” junhee exclaims.

 

“well, thank you.” sehyoon blushes.

 

“aw! even when you blush, you look so cute!” junhee squishes sehyoon’s cheeks.

 

“are you single?” junhee asks, sehyoon nodding his head.

 

“perfect!” donghun glares at junhee, but junhee ignores him.

 

the three of them head outside towards the smoking area. the benches are filled with drunks smoking and some girl puking her guts out.

 

the tables are empty, so they sit at one. they ended up spending a half hour just talking and cracking jokes. sehyoon quickly got attached to them, mentally blaming it on the alcohol. he was sad to think about how after tonight, he would never meet them again.

 

soon the security came outside, telling them that it’s time for the club to close and to leave. they walked back inside, where sehyoon spotted yuchan and byeongkwan looking like lost children. sharing eye contact, the couple went over to them.

 

“sehyoon! we thought we lost you!” yuchan said.

 

the five of them heading outside towards the front of the building, since security was urgent with kicking everyone out of the club.

 

“do you guys have a way home?” donghun asked.

 

“yeah, im going to call an uber.” byeongkwan said.

 

“what about you guys?” sehyoon asked.

 

“the convenience of having an apartment a few blocks from the club.” junhee smiled.

 

“be safe guys. thanks for a fun time.” sehyoon said.

 

“don’t think that you’re going home without our numbers.” junhee said.

 

the three pulled out their phones, putting their numbers in; while byeongkwan and yuchan were giving each other sloppy kisses.

 

“text us when you get home.” donghun said.

 

“i definitely will.” sehyoon gave them a huge smile. the two hugged sehyoon before walking away.

 

“looks like you had fun.” byeongkwan chimed in.

 

“shut up. you guys were too busy twerking on each other.”

 

“when you have an ass like mine, you need to shake it.” sehyoon rolled his eyes at byeongkwan.

 

soon, their uber arrived and they made it back to their dorms in one piece.

 

“goodnight sehyoon!” the couple blew kisses at the older, where they received the middle finger in return.

 

convenient, or inconvenient for sehyoon, their dorm rooms were right across from each other. byeongkwan and yuchan were roommates and sehyoon had a room to himself.

 

crashing into the bed, sehyoon pulled his phone and texted the new couple that he befriended in a group chat, letting them know that he arrived safely.

 

the couple immediately texted him back and three spent an hour texting before sehyoon called it a night. he smiled to himself, slightly sober now and two new friends that he might’ve had a crush on for the night.

 

when he wakes up the next morning with a slight headache, sehyoon checks his phone to see his notifications blowing up. looking at his messages, he sees yuchan telling him how byeongkwan is being a crybaby over his hangover. byeongkwan messages to tell him that he’s never going to drink even though the both of them know that that’s a lie. finally, the group chat with donghun and junhee is mostly junhee sending a bunch of heart memes.

 

sehyoon realized that it was one in the afternoon, which is unlikely of him to sleep after ten. he messages the two, asking if they want to meet up since he’s in desperate need of some hangover soup. junhee agrees, complaining about his hangover as well. donghun decides to pay since he wasn’t even tipsy.

 

they agree to meet up in thirty minutes at a restaurant.

 

locking his phone and tossing it on his pillow, sehyoon gets up and realizes that he slept in his clothes from the club. he makes a face as he discards the clothes.

 

after showering and picking some comfortable clothes, he messages his friends, letting them know that he’s going out and will try to bring some hangover soup for byeongkwan. in which, byeongkwan responds with winking emojis and yuchan asking him to hurry or he’ll throw the older out of the window.

 

sehyoon smiles at how his friends are idiots and heads out in the direction of the restaurant that he’s meeting the couple.

 

arriving at the location, he spots donghun and junhee waiting for him outside. he calls to them, receiving smiles and waves from them.

 

a hot bowl of hangover soup is placed in front of sehyoon, he has never been so excited to eat it. him and junhee are slurping their soup, as donghun is eating some cold noodles.

 

they continue their conversation from the club, getting to know each other better. sehyoon feels happy to have made some friends. he wasn’t social at all and mentally thanked whatever he drank that helped him find the two best people he met. besides yuchan and byeongkwan.

 

“do you mind ordering another hangover soup for one of my friends? he’s acting like a crybaby according to his boyfriend.” sehyoon asked donghun.

 

“i don’t mind at all! do you want us to come with you?”

 

“we live in a dorm, but you can come with me.”

 

“i want to see your dorm too!” junhee said.

 

sehyoon smiled as donghun paid for their meals and byeongkwan’s. carrying it to the dormitory, sehyoon told the two about embarrassing stories that happened to byeongkwan.

 

he’ll never admit to the younger about the stories that he told. that’s a death wish right there.

 

knocking on the other couple’s door, byeongkwan opened it, seeing sehyoon with the soup in his hands.

 

“i would scream and frantically give you some affection but i really think that im dying.” byeongkwan grabbed his meal, bowing to the three males in front of him before closing the door.

 

turning around, sehyoon walked straight to his door.

 

“wow, it must be a blessing and curse to have your friends across from you.” donghun said.

 

“don’t even get me started.” sehyoon said as he opened the door, turning on the lights.

 

“i don’t know what i expected but it’s definitely nicer than i thought.” junhee spoke.

 

“you guys can sit on that empty bed over there. i don’t have a roommate or anything.”

 

“do you ever get bored being alone in your room?” donghun asked.

 

“sometimes. but then i’ll call byeongkwan and yuchan. now i have you guys to keep me company as well.” junhee’s eyes lit up at sehyoon’s words.

 

sehyoon joined them on the empty bed, sitting in comfortable silence. to sehyoon, it felt weird. as they sat still, not talking, it felt very comforting to him. it was as if he didn’t need to talk or have noise around them to enjoy each other’s presence.

 

they somehow ended up in an entangled mess of limbs on a full twin sized bed. junhee was playing with sehyoon’s hair, donghun playing with his hand. sehyoon had a leg wrapped around donghun’s waist and a hand on junhee’s stomach.

 

it was oddly domestic and sehyoon enjoyed every second of it. he closed his eyes and hummed softly.

 

okay so maybe his crush on them for the night lasted longer than expected, but there’s no way that he’ll tell a couple that he likes the both of them.

 

the three of them lasted like that for a bit until junhee remembered that he left a last minute essay for today that was due at five in the evening.

 

untangling themselves, sehyoon walked them out to the front of the dormitory building. donghun rested his arms around sehyoon’s waist, not wanting to let go as junhee wrapped his arms around sehyoon’s shoulders. sehyoon pulled them closer to him, resting his head on donghun’s.

 

a few minutes later, the couple eventually left, saying their goodbyes. sehyoon suddenly felt empty, his mind fogged up with questions.

 

clicking on yuchan’s contact, he called the younger as he made his way back inside and to the elevators.

 

“hello?” yuchan said.

 

“yuchan, i’m coming over to your dorm. im in distress and need advice.” sehyoon explained.

 

“okay, i’ll unlock the door, just come in.”

 

“i’ll be there in a minute.”

 

sehyoon walked out of the elevator, all the way down the hall until he reached yuchan’s door. he twisted the doorknob, unlocked just like yuchan said. he saw byeongkwan lying on the floor with an empty bowl next to him and yuchan sitting on one of the beds. he patted on the bed, right next to him as sehyoon sat there.

 

“what’s the matter my beautiful prince?” yuchan asked.

 

sehyoon grabbed a pillow, stuffing his face into it as he screamed for forty two seconds.

 

“is it wrong to like a couple?” sehyoon asks, pulling down the pillow.

 

byeongkwan sat up so fast as the words fell out of the older’s mouth, “is it the couple that you met at the couple?”

 

sehyoon shamefully nodded his head.

 

“in all honesty, it depends if they’re open minded to adding another party into their relationship. did you ask or anything?”

 

“no, but earlier we were all wrapped around each other on one the beds and it felt nice, but wrong at the same time. when they had to go, both of them had their arms around me and didn’t want to let go. i need a drink.” sehyoon collapsed on yuchan’s bed.

 

“how about the next time that you meet, you bring up how they feel about a polygamous relationship.”

 

yuchan was right. yuchan was usually right.

 

“fine. i’ll wait till tomorrow and do it. it still doesn’t feel real.” sehyoon blushes.

 

“someone may get two boyfriends!” byeongkwan teased, resulting in getting a pillow thrown at him from sehyoon.

 

he was glad that his friends always knew how to cheer up his mood.

 

around ten o’clock, sehyoon received messages from junhee, complaining how dead he feels after finishing his essay. sehyoon tries to send him words of encouragement which makes junhee want to bang his head against the wall.

 

sehyoon chuckled to himself as he types a response when junhee facetimes him. sehyoon panics for a couple seconds before answering.

 

“sehyoon!” junhee whines, dragging out the last letter.

 

“junhee.” sehyoon does the same.

 

“i missed my sehyoonie.” junhee pouts. sehyoon tries to ignore the feeling of his heart swelling over junhee’s nickname.

 

“hey! stop pouting.”

 

“i can’t. i would invite you over, but donghun already cooked us dinner and would get mad at me if i didn’t tell him earlier that you’d be coming over while he was cooking.”

 

“babe? who are you talking to?” donghun’s voice came from far away.

 

“sehyoon! im on facetime with him.” junhee smiled at donghun.

 

“oh! hey sehyoon!” donghun’s face came into the frame.

 

“hi donghun! you better tell junhee to stop pouting at me.” sehyoon teases.

 

“donghun missed you too!” junhee revealed, causing donghun to smack his shoulder.

 

“just ignore him. he’s cranky because he procrastinated and barely finished on time.”

 

“i can come over tomorrow if that’s okay with you guys.” sehyoon said.

 

“of course that’s okay with us!” junhee said eagerly.

 

for the rest of the night, they continued to joke and tease each other over facetime. sehyoon’s heart couldn’t stop beating hard whenever they smiled at him or complimented him. the three of them talked to each other for a while, that no one remembered when they fell asleep.

 

opening his eyes the next morning, he saw the couple still sleeping on the screen. he screenshotted the scene, before hanging up. he messaged them, saying that he hung up and to let him know when the appropriate time to come over was.

 

byeongkwan messaged him, asking him if wanted to join the two younger males for breakfast at the cafeteria. sehyoon agreed and waited in front of his door for them.

 

the door across from him opened, revealing a sleepy yuchan who looked like he woke up no more than a minute ago. after him, byeongkwan walked out the room behind his boyfriend.

 

arriving at the cafeteria, byeongkwan went to get the three of them food. yuchan gets pissy if he’s left alone when he wakes up. the youngest tried hard to stay awake, causing sehyoon to coo at him.

 

he reaches over to him, pinching his cheek. yuchan also likes to get affection when he wakes up. sehyoon makes sure him to give him plenty until byeongkwan comes back.

 

byeongkwan asks for any updates with sehyoon’s potential love interests which the eldest tells the two about their late night facetime call. even showing them the screenshot of them sleeping.

 

“damn sehyoon. it’s only been 24 hours and you’re already whipped.” yuchan finally spoke.

 

“it’s kinda surreal. like i’ve never developed a crush this fast with anyone. let alone two people at once. but it’s just that whenever im around them or talk to them, it feels like i’ve already been with them for a while. it seems really bizarre with how fast they affect me.”

 

“not to be that bitch, but it could be that they actually are your soulmates or twin flames or whatever the fuck the terminology for all that is.” byeongkwan said.

 

sehyoon doesn’t say anything after that, lost in his thoughts for the rest of the time that they’re in the cafeteria. they all get up, throwing away their garbage, heading back to their rooms.

 

the young couple wish sehyoon luck as they all enter their respective rooms.

 

sehyoon tries to distract himself from thinking any further by working on homework. and it works. at least, for an hour.

 

all of his concentration flies out of the window as he receives a text from donghun, saying that they just woke up but he’s welcome to come whenever he wants, giving sehyoon their address and apartment number.

 

he debates about it for several minutes. should he come over now? or maybe make it seem like he’s busy and will be over in a few hours? but sehyoon decides that he’ll go over now. he won’t be able to stop thinking about them if he doesn’t.

 

glancing at his wardrobe, he figures that maybe he should dress a little nice, but still causal. once he’s satisfied with how he looks, he lets donghun know that he’s leaving his dorm and on his way to see him. which he receives hearts in return.

 

he grabs his car keys that are sitting on his desk and makes his way to the parking lot. getting in the driver’s seat, he types the couple’s address into the gps on his phone.

 

he texts donghun when he’s outside of their door, hearing the locks unlock a few seconds later. when the door opens, he sees donghun smiling brightly at him.

 

“come in.” he sticks his hand out and sehyoon grabs onto it.

 

“junhee! come to the living room, please.” donghun calls as he closes and locks the front door.

 

still holding sehyoon’s hand, the older of the two walks them to the couch. sehyoon sees messy black hair peer from the couple’s bedroom, as junhee stands in the doorway, surprised to see sehyoon.

 

“sehyoon? oh my god, you came!” junhee smiled, running over to them. he tackled sehyoon into a hug as donghun lets go of his hand.

 

“nice to see you too.” sehyoon chuckles. donghun smiles at the scene in front of him.

 

“shit, i still look a mess.” junhee gets off of the older.

 

“that’s okay. you’re still adorable.” this time, it’s junhee’s turn to blush.

 

“have you ate breakfast yet?” donghun asks sehyoon.

 

“yeah, i ate with yuchan and byeongkwan. how about you guys?” sehyoon glances at the couple as they shake their heads.

 

“how about i cook you guys some eggs and french toast?” sehyoon asks.

 

“but you’re our guest! we should be cooking for you!” junhee said.

 

“think of this as a favor that you’ll owe me.” sehyoon winks at them.

 

“okay, okay. we’ll let you cook. we bought groceries a couple days ago, so you should have everything. i’ll go shower first.” donghun said, getting up and disappearing into one of the rooms.

 

“do you need help?” junhee asked.

 

“nope, but if you want to watch me, you can.”

 

junhee nods and grabs sehyoon’s hand as they walk to the kitchen. he tells the older where all of the ingredients are located and plops himself on one of the counters.

 

the younger watches as sehyoon heats up the stove and begins cooking the eggs first. he can’t seem to keep his eyes off of the older as he concentrates on making the couple breakfast. junhee stares at the features of sehyoon’s face. almost as if he needs to remember his facial structure. he catches himself staring at sehyoon’s lips and how inviting they look.

 

he looks over sehyoon’s outfit. he looked really good and it annoyed junhee. the older could wear a trash bag and be able to make it look great. he stared at sehyoon’s thighs for a couple of minutes. sehyoon had a nice body, but damn. those thighs were a sin.

 

he quickly falls out of those thoughts as sehyoon asks for some plates.

 

“do either of you like your eggs scrambled?” sehyoon asks.

 

“it doesn’t matter with us. we’re not picky.” junhee responds.

 

“thank goodness. byeongkwan is picky about his food and yuchan is slightly picky.” sehyoon complains.

 

sehyoon grabs the spatula and scoops the first egg onto the first plate, before making the second egg.

 

“oh! how about some bacon as well? since im already making an american breakfast.”

 

“please! american sounds good.” junhee said excitedly.

 

sehyoon nods as he scoops the second egg on the second plate. he cleans any leftover egg on the pan before pouring some oil on the pan. junhee pulls out a small pack of bacon that he convinced donghun to buy. he hands it to sehyoon, who flashes him a smile as a sign of gratitude.

 

the younger stands next to him, happily watching him cook the bacon.

 

“be careful. the oil will pop at you if you’re too close.” junhee moves slightly behind sehyoon, still watching the older cook.

 

the bacon is just about all the way cooked, when he hears donghun tell junhee that it’s turn to shower. junhee’s fingers linger on sehyoon’s shoulders before he walks into the bathroom.

 

“oh? you’re making bacon as well?” donghun asks as sehyoon plates the bacon along with the eggs.

 

“figured to might as well make a full american breakfast.” sehyoon smiled before grabbing the ingredients for the french toast.

 

“i’ll wash the pan for you while you get the rest set up.” donghun offers.

 

donghun finished just in time for sehyoon to start using it. sehyoon puts butter on the pan, twisting the pan around for it to fully melt. he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist. donghun places his chin on sehyoon’s shoulders as he watches him cook.

 

sehyoon tries not to show any reaction and finish cooking when he really wants to make out with the man holding him.

 

“are you a cooker?” donghun’s voice was low and slightly quiet, running a shiver down sehyoon’s spine. so much for trying to not show a reaction.

 

“kind of. i can cook mostly simple things.” sehyoon responded.

 

one toast down, one more to go, sehyoon thinks to himself. he’s a mental wreck right now. why did he think that cooking for two good looking men was a good idea?

 

the two stayed in the same position until sehyoon finished with the second toast. finally, he was done cooking and dread was over.

 

“can you help me clean up?” sehyoon asked. donghun nodded, letting go of sehyoon’s waist.

 

they placed the two plates on the tables so they don’t knock down sehyoon’s work, beginning to clean. as they wash the dirty dishes, donghun put soapy water on sehyoon’s nose. sehyoon pouted, trying to do the same to donghun. donghun kept dodging sehyoon’s attack, until sehyoon wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close as he finally got it on donghun’s nose.

 

“fuck you.” donghun said as sehyoon let him go.

 

“don’t be a big baby.” sehyoon teased, going back to cleaning.

 

however, donghun was competitive and did not want to lose. even if it was something silly like putting soapy water on each other. while sehyoon wasn’t looking, he put more soapy water on the other’s face. sehyoon glared ay him before a war started. they began making a mess trying to outdo each other. they made the counters and floor wet with their messiness but neither one of them cared about it.

 

sehyoon tried to get away from donghun this time, but failed at noticing the wet floor. he lost the balance, an arm reaching out to grab his wrist and pulled him up. the two were face to face with each other. sehyoon’s breath hitching at being so close to donghun. the two stared at each other, their eyes never leaving each other’s before sehyoon broke the eye contact.

 

“the food is about to get cold. we need to hurry this up and fix the mess.” sehyoon stated.

 

“don’t worry, i’ll clean this up.” donghun said.

 

“are you sure?”

 

“you made us breakfast so it’s only fair that i clean up the wet floor and counters.”

 

junhee finally came out of the bathroom while donghun and sehyoon were cleaning their faces.

 

“wow! this looks delicious! thank you sehyoon.”

 

“it’s no problem. you both should eat it while it’s still warm.” sehyoon pointed towards the table. the couple sat down and motioned for sehyoon to sit with them.

 

“sit between us sehyoon.” junhee insisted, pulling out a chair between them.

 

sehyoon sat down and watch them as they took a bite of the eggs. they asked sehyoon what did he do to make the eggs taste so good. sehyoon just waved them off, thinking that were just saying that.

 

junhee was excited to eat the bacon next and almost ate donghun’s after he finished his. donghun slapped the hand that was creeping onto his plate, making sehyoon laugh.

 

sehyoon nervously waiting for their response as they began eating the french toast.

 

“holy shit, sehyoon. this is so good!” donghun said. junhee nodded happily in agreed as he took another bite. sehyoon let out a happy sigh, junhee patting the older’s thigh.

 

“take a bite. it’s really good.” donghun brought his toast to sehyoon’s lips. taking a bite, sehyoon had to admit that it was really good.

 

junhee laughed as sehyoon tried to clean the crumbs around his lips with his tongue, but kept missing. the younger grabbed a napkin, wiping the older’s mouth, making him blush once again.

 

once they had finished eating, donghun grabbed the plates and went over to the sink, where he also cleaned up the mess. sehyoon and junhee stayed at the table, watching the eldest clean.

 

junhee grabbed sehyoon’s hand, playing with his fingers. sehyoon rested his head on the younger’s shoulder. no one said anything, surrounded in another comfortable silence. junhee brought sehyoon’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles as warmth spread through sehyoon.

 

“are you doing anything today, sehyoon?” donghun asked, turning around.

 

“nope. im completely free today.”

 

“i was thinking that maybe we could go to the mall.” donghun suggested.

 

“sounds good to me.”

 

“junhee?”

 

“im fine with that.”

 

“i brought my car too, so i’ll just drive us there.”

 

“so we owe you two favors now?” donghun teased, sehyoon smiling at him.

 

finishing up the rest of the dishes, donghun and junhee got their things together before they all left the apartment together. sehyoon pointed to his car, junhee calling shotgun and donghun rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

“if you guys want to play your music, you just have to turn on your bluetooth and my car should pop up.” sehyoon explained. donghun played his music, the three of them singing along to the songs.

 

there wasn’t any reason for them to come to the mall. there was nothing that any of them needed, but they wanted to be together and doing something other than sitting around.

 

going from shop to shop, they were looking around, teasing each other to buy something stupid and useless. they passed by a photo booth, junhee convincing the two older males to use it. sehyoon placed a dollar in the machine and donghun picked the theme for the borders of their pictures. he picked a tropical theme and they began to pose for their pictures.

 

for the first one, they just smiled. during the second, they all held up peace signs. they did weird faces for the third and finally for the last one, sehyoon thought that they would do cute faces. instead, at the final second, donghun and junhee kissed both of sehyoon’s cheeks, leaving him surprised.

 

the machine printed out their copies, sehyoon still slightly in shock.

 

“we look so cute!” junhee beamed.

 

sehyoon only looked at the last one. junhee and donghun looked happy kissing sehyoon, while sehyoon’s eyes were as big as saucers and his mouth slightly parted.

 

“let’s continue walking around.” donghun said.

 

for the rest of the time, sehyoon tries to act completely fine. like he isn’t bothered by the whole kissing scene in the photo booth when he really is. he can’t stop thinking how nice and soft their lips felt on his cheeks and would prefer for them to kiss his lips instead of his cheeks.

 

they stop at the food court, ordering sushi for them to share. they didn’t order a bunch, just some to eat since they walked practically around the entire building.

 

heading back to the couple’s apartment, they insisted that sehyoon stay with them but sehyoon lied, saying that he has a last minute paper to write just like junhee.

 

“when will you two ever learn?” donghun shakes his head at sehyoon.

 

“bye to you too princess.” sehyoon rolls his eyes.

 

he drives off, the couple waving at him. sehyoon lets out a heavy sigh as he drives back to his dorm. when he pulls into the parking lot, he messages yuchan to unlock their door again. yuchan never questions sehyoon and lets him know that he unlocked it.

 

sehyoon opens the door and throws himself onto yuchan’s bed again.

 

“hello to you too, sehyoon! nice to see you again!” byeongkwan says, closing the open door.

 

yuchan rubs sehyoon’s back as sehyoon released muffled whines. eventually, he sits up and explains the events that had took place earlier. showing them the pictures that they took at the photo booth.

 

“oh shit, it seems like they’re into you too,” byeongkwan stated, “you better tap those asses!”

 

“i feel like a schoolgirl freaking out over her crush.” sehyoon whined.

 

“just look at like this, you get twice the dick.”

 

“byeongkwan, shut the hell up.” yuchan said.

 

a week passed and nothing changes. sehyoon either goes over to the couple’s apartment or the couple with come over to sehyoon’s dorm. they’re all still touchy with each other and have a few cuddle sessions. there haven’t been any kiss incidents since they were at the photo booth. their thing lately has been calling each other on facetime at night and talk until they fall asleep.

 

sehyoon’s feelings have gotten deeper and he’s still unsure what to do about it. yuchan insists that he confesses to the two of them since it’s clear that they like him back, but sehyoon’s too afraid.

 

it’s a boring thursday. sehyoon is over at the couple’s apartment, the three of them cuddling in the couple’s bedroom. sehyoon loves the intimate aura around them. the soft sounds of their breaths and heartbeats.

 

an alarm goes off, breaking up the moment. it’s junhee’s alarm to remind him to start getting ready for his job. junhee works at the animal shelter and often sends their group chat pictures of the stray animals.

 

as junhee showers and changes into his work uniform, donghun and sehyoon find their way back to each other. sehyoon has his head resting on donghun’s chest, donghun’s arms wrapped around sehyoon’s torso.

 

sehyoon takes a deep breath of donghun’s scent. he always smells like raspberries, a scent comforting to sehyoon.

 

junhee leaves the bathroom and walks past them, “bye babies!” he says before grabbing his keys and leaving.

 

this was another new thing between the three of them. the couple has given sehyoon pet names. nothing extreme, donghun calls him darling while junhee calls him sweetie. sehyoon couldn’t come up with any pet names and calls donghun, hunnie, and jun, junnie. it wasn’t any big but the couple loved the names.

 

“darling? is there anything you want to do?” donghun asked.

 

sehyoon raised his head, his eyes meeting the elder’s, “no. just wanna stay with you.”

 

donghun cooes at how cute sehyoon is, pressing his lips on sehyoon’s forehead. this time, sehyoon doesn’t freak out over it. progress, he thinks to himself.

 

sehyoon thinks that he should do something irrational, something totally out of his character. he feels daring and knows that when byeongkwan and yuchan find out, they’ll be proud of him. after a couple minutes of mentally debating on whether to go with this, he grows some balls and decides to do it.

 

“hunnie?” he begins.

 

“hm?”

 

“i want to cash in one of my favors.” sehyoon slowly sits up.

 

“and what is it, darling?” donghun sits up as well.

 

sehyoon fidgets with his fingers for a few seconds before making eye contact with the male in front of him, “will you kiss me?”

 

there’s an odd silence for a few seconds that feels like years. sehyoon thinks maybe he fucked up. maybe byeongkwan and yuchan kept hyping him up that donghun and junhee were into them, but maybe they are just affectionate friends. he’s ready to apologize and bow his head in shame. he’s never going to show his face in public in fear of humiliation. he’ll have to move to a different city just to avoid-

 

“yes.” sehyoon freezes up.

 

did donghun really say yes?

 

they stare at each other before donghun leans over, his hand resting on sehyoon’s jaw. their eyes never leave each other’s as donghun gets closer to him, his hands holding his gently as if he was bound to break any second. sehyoon places his hands on donghun’s biceps. his eyes glance down towards donghun’s lips.

 

dear god, he’s been dying to kiss him.

 

their eyes are closed when his wish finally comes true as he feels those soft lips on his. it feels surreal. it was almost as if soft pillows touched his lips. he feels like there’s fireworks going off around them. donghun’s hand dances in sehyoon’s jaw as his tongue disappears in the other male’s mouth. their heads tilted further, noses brushing as their kiss goes deeper.

 

all the anxiety and stress that sehyoon felt before about donghun’s feelings seemed to vanish. donghun wouldn’t kiss him unless there was meaning behind it. donghun would’ve told him no if he didn’t want to kiss him.

 

but here they are, two bodies pressed against each other on a king sized bed as their lips seemed like glue.

 

sehyoon pulled away first, smiling at the older. donghun pulled him into his arms, holding him like he was the rarest gem in the world and donghun struck gold. the feeling made sehyoon feel giddy.

 

they sit there on the middle of the bed, holding each other and listening to each other’s hearts racing.

 

“i really wanted to kiss you the moment that i saw you at the club.” donghun almost whispers.

 

“really?” sehyoon feels donghun nod on his shoulder.

 

they break away from each other’s embrace, donghun grabbing onto both of sehyoon’s hands and swings them.

 

“the second that i met you, i felt that you were meant to be mine. junhee felt the same way. we both talked about it, but we were weren’t sure whether you felt the same as us,” he takes a deep breath, “then all those moments we ended up having just hours after meeting for the first time, we wanted to believe that you were into us. but we kind of psyched ourselves out of it.”

 

sehyoon at donghun’s words, “we’re all idiots, aren’t we?”

 

donghun laughs, nodding along with the younger’s statement.

 

“i was so stressed and anxious about liking you and junhee. you can ask yuchan and byeongkwan. i came to their dorm several times having mental breakdowns about my feelings for you two.” sehyoon laughs thinking back at it now.

 

“aw, baby.” sehyoon thinks he might explode from the pet name rolling off of donghun’s tongue.

 

their lips meet again for a few seconds before they decide to facetime junhee. sehyoon wraps his arms on donghun’s waist, leaning his head on the other male’s shoulder. they smile at each other as they wait for junhee to answer.

 

after the fourth ring, junhee answers the call.

 

“babe?” he asks, “did something happen?”

 

“yeah. something really great to share with you,” they both notice the anticipation in junhee’s eyes, “we finally confessed.”

 

“without me! you guys waited till i was at work! you are both traitors!” junhee pouted.

 

“but i haven’t confessed to you yet.” sehyoon teases.

 

“i’ll try to get out of work early. wait for me, sehyoonie!” junhee frantically hung up.

 

the two giggled, donghun intertwining their fingers together.

 

sehyoon can get used to this.

 

junhee stayed true to his word and left work an hour early.

 

“sehyoonie! im back and im here to confess my feelings for you!” junhee shouts throughout the apartment. he walks into the kitchen and sees sehyoon pressed up against the counter, as donghun has his hands pinned and they’re making out heavily.

 

junhee screams, covering his eyes. they jump and pull away in shock.

 

“im never leaving you alone with sehyoon again.” junhee angrily huffs.

 

“junnie.” sehyoon opens his arms for the younger. junhee completely ignores donghun, walking into sehyoon’s arms.

 

“i should’ve confessed first.” junhee pouted.

 

“it’s okay, sugar. you can confess now.” sehyoon hold junhee’s face.

 

junhee smiles, along with donghun, as the two holding each other confess to each other.

 

they share a sweet kiss. junhee’s lips were like candy. sweet and definitely worth it after a long day. their kiss didn’t involve any tongue, making sehyoon feel like he was floating and junhee helped him from flying too far away.

 

junhee buried his face into sehyoon’s neck. “im dating two traitors.”

 

“two traitors that you can’t get enough of.” donghun smiles. he walks over to the two, kissing sehyoon’s temple.

 

sehyoon smiles at the both of them.

 

he can definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> i rushed the end but i hope you guys like it! let me know if you want another one shot of sedongjun’s adventures together!


End file.
